A quiet evening with the X-Men
by Miaowing Kat
Summary: Board games are the only thing to do on a quiet evening, *well of course someone had to get beaten up...*


The professor's ill at the hospital…

You know the drill…These characters belong to Marvel, no money in it for me, don't sue me… I'm not sure if that's it…

This is my second fic, PLEASE write to me at: [miaowing_kat@hotmail.com][1] Hate mail still welcome!

A quiet evening with the X-Men

Jubilee: You know Storm, isn't it kind of quiet around here?

Storm: Actually, I have to agree with you. Where are the others?

Jubilee: Well, The professor's in his lab, working on something, God knows what, and I think I saw Jean and Cyclops playing scrabble together.

Storm: Awwwww, I like scrabble, why didn't they tell me they were playing?

(Wolverine walks into room)

Wolverine: Because, you always beat them. It's never any fun playing games with you.

Storm: That's is not true! 

Jubilee: Now that you mention it, I can't remember any game that we've ever played where Storm didn't win.

(Rogue walks in, holding a large plastic bag)

Rogue: Hey guys, Ah found this bag of board games in the attic. *Do they have an attic?* Do ya want t' play? Well, except Storm of course.

Storm: By the Goddess! Why can't I play?

Wolverine: Already told you, you're damn too good. For once, I'm going to win at something besides Poker.

(They all walk off except Storm, leaving her to sulk)

Storm: That is so unfair! I can't help it if I'm so good. 

Gambit: Yes you can, mon ami. Just play like de Beast. He's terrible at t'ose kind of games.

Storm: Where'd you come from? You weren't introduced yet!

Gambit: I was already in de room! You guys are just really unobservant. 

Storm: Well, anyway, you're right, I'll play my worst, then everyone will like me again!

Gambit: Good luck.

(Storm leaves room while Gambit lights up cigarette) 

Mystery voice: Well Remy, still killing yourself, huh?

Gambit: Who de hell is dat?

Mystery voice: Why, it's me dodo! The Mystery voice from places beyond! Don't tell me that you've never heard of me!

Gambit: Gambit sorry. Got no idea who you are.

Mystery voice: Oh well, worth a shot. So tell me, what are you doing here all by yourself?

Gambit: Dunno. Someone hasn't come in yet. Go away and Remy won't be alone no more.

(Beast walks in *ah ha, Someone! * )

Beast: Gambit, Storm just came over to me and hugged me. All she said was to talk to you, plus, she thanked me for being rubbish at board games. I take it you told her that I was rubbish at games?

Gambit: Yep. 

Beast: That was rather unwise my friend…

(Beast starts to pound on Gambit's head. *poor Gambit, beaten up again* )

Mystery voice: This is ridiculous! Hank, you can't just pound someone because they told someone else that you were rubbish at board games, which by the way, is very true.

(Cyclops and Jean walk in)

Cyclops: What's all the commotion in here?

Mystery voice: Well, Gambit told Storm that Hank was crap at board games, so now Hank is beating the living daylights out of Gambit, which is just REALLY stupid.

Cyclops: That's too much for my brain to handle! Now it hurts…

Jean: Well, I agree with Gambit. Beast, you must agree that you are just totally crap and board games. Even Jubilee can beat you.

(Jubilee walks in)

Jubilee: I heard that Jean. For your information, I just beat Storm, Wolverine and Rogue at Ludo. HA!

Cyclops: What's Ludo?

Mystery voice: A board game, duh. 

Cyclops: I've never heard of it…

Jean: Me neither. Are you sure it's a real game?

Beast: Yes. Another name is Trouble I believe.

Mystery voice: Oh! That weird one with the four counters on one team?

Beast: That's the one.

(Storm and Wolverine walk in, Wolverine in an exceptionally sour mood)

Wolverine: I can't believe I lost!

Storm: I was terrible too though.

Wolverine: I hate losing…

Jean: Then why don't you go play again?

Storm: Well, when Jubilee won, Rogue 'accidentally' threw the game out of the window. It's somewhere in a bunch of thorns.

Mystery voice: Are you guys just gonna leave Gambit lying there on the floor?

Cyclops: Probably. Why?

Mystery voice: It's just that he's right in the middle! Why don't one of you people move him over to a corner? 

Jubilee: Good idea. Hey, who are you anyway?

Mystery voice: Me? I am just a really cool person, who wants to help you. You are all so stupid. If I wasn't here, there would probably be a big mess of blood on the floor, Gambit's body in the thorn patch with your board game, Cyclops and Jean would be shouting at each other, and you others would be lying around drinking and smoking! Is that how you want to spend your evening?

Jubilee: Yes.

(Wolverine nods)

Storm: For once, I'd like to relax.

Beast: Me too.

Cyclops: Jean and I don't do anything else but shout anyway…

Jean: He has a point Mystery voice.

(Rogue walks in with a beer in one hand. The X-men all follow her example and go to the kitchen to get drunk. *Except Gambit of course, who lies on the floor* )

Mystery voice: I'm not cool anymore. I've just initiated the deterioration of the X-men.

Wolverine: You were never cool to begin with bub.

Jean: And we were on the verge of deterioration anyway. You just gave us a little nudge.

Mystery voice: Well, in that case I don't care if you all die! In fact, I'm gonna join you guys in getting drunk!

*FIN*

   [1]: mailto:miaowing_kat@hotmail.com



End file.
